La luz que jamás se apagó
by Alier Gerdan
Summary: Pérdida en una realidad que no comprende, Roullyne deberá luchar por encontrarse así misma y no permitir que se extinga el fuego que arde en su corazón, ni evitar que pueda iluminar el mundo con su luz.


**DISCLAIMER**

La historia en la que me baso junto con varios hechos ocurridos son propiedad de Blizzard Entertaiment.

* * *

**LA LUZ QUE JAMAS SE APAGÓ**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA FORESTAL CAIDA**

Los años transcurridos luego de la caída de Silvermoon marcaron la historia de los elfos como el prólogo de su propio e inevitable declive, hay muchas situaciones que en su momento acabaron con la cordura de muchos, algunos otros despertaron una ira que llegó a involucrar a sus propios hermanos, separando su sociedad entre "Quel´dorei" y "Sin'dorei". La guerra para la raza era constante, eran perseguidos, amenazados e incluso atormentados en sus propios sueños. Roullyne Solaren era apenas una aprendiz en el uso de la luz, no había logrado alcanzar el título de sacerdotisa antes de que Silvermoon cayera, sintiéndose obligada a cuidar a su hermana menor Cyndaria, tuvo que esforzarse por ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla.

Recuerda vagamente como fue la primera vez que tuvo que consumir extraños tipos de energía mágica para sobrevivir, el color de sus ojos empezó a cambiar de su brillante azul cielo a un color más bien apagado, como un verde esmeralda con matices grisáceos. Su energía la empleaba en hallar fuentes de magia arcana para Cyndaria, pues detestaba la idea de que ella también dependiera de energías que podían llegar a ser malignas… Todos aquellos recuerdos se perdieron en el tiempo, pues la vida de Roullyne a pesar de todo, apenas empezaba.

**Año 27 después del portal oscuro**

Recolectar gemas siempre fue algo que Roullyne ha amado hacer, le hace recordar con nostalgia la relación que tuvo con Ethan, un humano apasionado por los animales, el cual murió luego de que Arthas destruyera Lordaeron, todo a veces le parecía conectado, de alguna manera parecía que su vida había sido destrozada desde que Arthas perdió la cordura. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, tomo una daga y lentamente fue realizando cortes precisos para poder sacar la gema casi intacta, con un pulso firme sacó la gema de la tierra y la guardó en su bolsa "hora de regresar, pronto anochecerá", colgó en su hombro su bolso y camino hacia Lunargenta mientras en el horizonte el sol se escondía lentamente.

Suspiros lentos y apacibles abandonaban la boca de Roullyne, por alguna razón su vida había pasado a ser algo muy monótono, motivo por el cual no contaba directamente con ninguna aspiración mas que la de cuidar a Cyndaria. Ese día en específico decidió tomar un camino diferente a su casa, uno que no había tomado hacia años y que fue recientemente remodelado, sin embargo, no había nada que resaltar de la última vez que pasó por ahí, además de una librería, una sastrería y una pequeña joyería, sintió cierta curiosidad por los nuevos establecimientos así que decidió explorar. El primero fue la librería, apenas entrar fue recibida con la sonrisa de un elfo de larga estatura y cabello dorado.

\- ¡Bienvenida! – saludo con entusiasmo

\- H-hola… - dijo con timidez

\- ¿Buscas algo en específico? – interrogó sin cambiar su expresión.

-Bueno… ¿tienes algo sobre… magia arcana?

\- Por supuesto, es por el pasillo del fondo hacia la izquierda

-Muchas gracias – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

El hombre asintió correspondiéndole la sonrisa, la elfa camino hacia el pasillo y de repente se sintió rodeada por altas estanterías repletas de libros, "Ni por dónde empezar…" pensó con cierto miedo, había unas pequeñas etiquetas que marcaban las estanterías, se tomó el tiempo de poder leerlas cuidadosamente, hasta que encontró una que recitaba "magia arcana" en Thalassiano, los libros tenían diferentes colores pero por la intensidad de estos era evidente que estaba llenos de polvo, "Que descuidado" recorrió una de las estanterías con su dedo prestando atención al nombre de los libros, pero ninguno parecía ser interesante.

-Disculpe…

-Volvagg

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó con nerviosismo

-Mi nombre es Volvagg, me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre – le dijo el hombre sonriendo

-Si… por supuesto, ¿Tienes recitales hacia la luz?

-Oh eso… - sonrió nervioso – resulta que hace poco un sacerdote se llevó el ultimo que tenía… así que…

\- Ya veo… - bajó la mirada

-Pero ¡Hey!, no todo está perdido, conseguiré algunos para la próxima semana, ya lo veras.

-En ese caso, regresaré hasta entonces

\- Te estaré esperando… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Roullyne…

-Roullyne – respondió el hombre sonriendo – te veré hasta entonces

-Si, te agradezco por la atención – sonrió y salió de la librería

La sastrería no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención, razón por la cual decidió acercarse a la joyería, la cual tenía un nombre que le resulto interesante "Azurita", el cual era un mineral precioso no muy fácil de conseguir. Cuando entró a la joyería se encontró con un silencio absoluto, como si no hubiera absolutamente nadie dentro, recorrió el establecimiento con la mirada en busca de alguien, pero fue en vano, se encontraba sola "Oh… por la luz" pensó con desdén, mientras se dirigía a la salida se llevó una sorpresa que la hizo saltar del susto.

\- ¡Oye niña! – se escuchó un grito desde adentro de la joyería

\- ¡Ah! – exclamo asustada Roullyne mientras su corazón latía con fuerza

\- ¿Planeabas irte de mí joyería sin pagar? – preguntó una elfa que salía velozmente del interior de la joyería

-Si… es decir… no he comprado nada

\- Ese es el problema – hizo una expresión de pesar - ¿Te piensas ir sin siquiera ver mis joyas? – empezó a realizar unos extraños gemidos fingidos, como si estuviera llorando

-Oye… ¿Te pasa algo?

-Siempre tan crueles ustedes las elfas

\- Pero… tú también eres una elfa… ¿no?

-Ah… - de repente guardó silencio y se acercó velozmente hacia la sacerdotisa, empezando a susurrarle - ¿Te siguió alguien?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto haciendo evidente cierto miedo hacia la otra

\- ¡Es broma mi querida amiga de orejas puntiagudas! – terminó por exclamar con fuerza – Sé bienvenida a mi joyería Azurita – se acercó nuevamente para susurrar– el nombre es inventado, es que… realmente nunca he conseguido azurita.

-Eh… si… por supuesto

-Ahora dime ¿Cómo te puede ayudar esta experta luchadora y delicada joyera?

-Creo… que quizá vuelva otro d…

\- ¿Enserio me dejas así tan de repente? – preguntó fingiendo que se le quebraba la voz – oh… pobre de mí

-No yo… no quería… - el rostro de Roullyne era cada vez más rojo por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, además de que estaba muy confundida. – tal vez… compre algo

\- Y ahí está, una fiel compradora je je y ni siquiera te tuve que insistir – guiñó el ojo

-Tienes…

\- ¿Collares?, ¿Anillos?, todo eso y más, tengo uno precioso para ti – sacó de su bolsa un collar que le puso rápidamente sin que la otra tuviera tiempo siquiera de reclamarle - ¿Qué tal?, hermoso ¿A que sí?

-Oye… es… - luego de observar detenidamente el zafiro que brillaba en el collar, quedo embobada por su belleza – Es… hermoso

\- ¿Sabes algo? – observo a la otra con una sonrisa cálida – por ser una buena clienta – se acercó nuevamente para susurrar – De hecho, por ser la única… - se alejó de nuevo y aclaró la voz – te regalaré el collar

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa

\- Si, pero a cambio…

\- Oh… por supuesto… algo a cambio

-Me traerás más de estas – levantó su mano dejando ver la gema que Roullyne había recolectado hacía un momento

\- Oye eso… - al ver que la otra cerró el puño y alejó la mano entendió que no tenía caso reclamarle – era mío… yo… - su expresión se apagó entonces

-Hey… - hizo un gesto de preocupación – era broma… pero si es posible que me ayudes en la joyería te estaría muy agradecida – dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

\- ¿Lo… dices enserio? – preguntó cambiando ligeramente su expresión a una más neutra

-Por supuesto, los cortes de esta gema son muy precisos, y la materia prima de la misma está casi intacta, podría crear un hermoso collar, ¿Qué dices? – le estiró la mano para devolverle la gema - ¿Aceptas?

-Yo… - pensándolo un poco, dejó ver una sonrisa sincera – acepto

\- ¡Genial!, por cierto, mi nombre es Hylliana

-Y yo soy Roullyne.

-Bueno Roullyne, te espero mañana a las 6.

\- ¿No es muy…

\- ¿Temprano?, jamás es temprano para ser joyera

-Pero…

\- ¡Decidido!, ahora retírate, hay clientes esperando.

-Pero…

Casi tan rápido como despacho a Roullyne, la elfa se perdió en el interior de la joyería nuevamente, observó a su alrededor, pero como era de esperarse, no existían tales clientes "Eso… fu extraño" pensó confundida, desvió su mirada al cielo y se encontró con los matices del atardecer, el oscuro cielo que aún luchaba con los últimos rayos de luz que salían del sol, tal metáfora la hizo sentir nostálgica, el día, la noche, el atardecer y el amanecer eran relativamente lo mismo siempre, pero ella había cambiado y cada vez que observaba dichas transiciones se sentía mas perdida en su mundo, mas alejada de todo lo que se podía considerar como real, cerró los ojos y se retiró a su casa, intentando ignorar lo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

* * *

**En algún lugar de las tierras del Este**

\- ¡NO LOS DEJEN AVANZAR!, ¡ACABEN CON ESOS MONSTRUOS!

Una línea frontal de guerreros levantó sus escudos esperando repeler a los enemigos, en vano, uno de los guerreros enemigos atravesó la línea con una brutal carga, lanzando a los escuderos por los aires.

-Avancen, la resistencia de la cruzada es inútil

Un ejército de necrófagos avanzó rápidamente por el agujero en las filas enemigas, atacando frenéticamente a los enemigos, desgarrándoles la piel y alimentándose de su carne, el campo de batalla se convirtió en una horrible carnicería, los sacerdotes de la línea trasera lanzaban punzadas de luz que atravesaban a los seres putrefactos quemándolos, haciendo que liberaran unos chillidos siniestros, acto seguido, uno de los sacerdotes fue atraído por unos extraños lazos blancos, los cuales lo tomaron con fuerza de sus brazos y su cuello, fue arrastrado con tal velocidad que no logró ver el momento en el que le golpearon la cabeza y lo dejaron inconsciente. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se encontraba atado a una de las estacas de los establos de tal manera en la que le era casi imposible mover los brazos, sintió una presencia siniestra que se acercaba a él desde la espalda, lo que vio lo dejó aterrado.

\- ¡Una… una… elfa!

-Solo puedes hablar cuando yo lo diga – dijo fríamente mientras desenfundaba unas extrañas dagas que parecían estar imbuidas con fuego

-Pero… ¿Por qué una elfa me hace esto? – preguntó el hombre con un muy notorio miedo, la elfa se acercó lentamente y así mismo empezó a enterrarle una de las dagas sin siquiera parpadear - ¡Ahhhhhhh!

-Dime, ¿Qué es el "Alba Carmesí"?

\- ¡Estarás colgado de una soga dentro de poco, demonio de la plaga!

\- Respuesta incorrecta – insertó un poco mas la daga dentro del sacerdote

\- ¡Ahhhh!

\- ¡Habla!

\- ¡Te lo diré todo!, ¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR!

\- Empieza a hablar.

-Dicen que la Alta general habla con la luz, quieren mantener en secreto todo, nosotros solo seguimos ordenes, el alto general es quien decide quien se queda, el alba carmesí es un advenimiento… No sé nada más al respecto.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? – giró hacia la derecha el cuchillo creando un corte circular.

\- ¡Ahhhhh!, vendrá… - intentó controlar su respiración para hablar – Vendrá un mensajero desde Herthglen y…

-Eso es suficiente para mí – retiró la daga del interior del hombre y luego con un movimiento rápido de ambas dagas le cortó la cabeza haciéndola volar por los aires hacia un lado – la caída de la cruzada escarlata está cerca… amo.

* * *

Roullyne entró a su casa con un evidente cansancio en el cuerpo, estiró un poco los músculos de su cuello moviendo la cabeza en círculos y dejó sobre la mesa los víveres que compró luego de haber salido de la joyería.

-¿Cyndaria? - gritó hacia el piso de arriba

-¿Qué quieres? – respondió su hermana

-Traje el pan que te gusta, ven por él.

La elfa apareció entonces en el balcón del segundo piso dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, su rostro como siempre estaba inexpresivo, se acercó a la mesa sin dirigirle una sola palabra a su hermana, apenas tomar el pan subió las escaleras y se perdió en su habitación.

-No hay de que… hermanita… - suspiró con cierta tristeza

No era de extrañarse que Cyndaria tratara de esa manera a su hermana, pues siempre ha sido una niña mimada y hasta el más mínimo gesto de agradecimiento hacia Roullyne le producía demasiada incomodidad, por otro lado, la sacerdotisa ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato. La oscuridad se hacía cada vez más presente en el salón, debía dormir temprano si quería llegar a tiempo a la joyería, así que comiéndose un trozo de pan duro que había quedado de hacía uno días, se dirigió a su habitación a dormir.

La noche pasó con bastante tranquilidad, un silencio absoluto reinaba alrededor de aquella ciudad, a pocas horas del amanecer, Roullyne despertó para poder arreglarse con tiempo, decidió tomarse un baño, arreglarse el cabello y vestirse con ropa limpia, en 15 minutos serían las seis, por lo que se encontraba a tiempo, tomo su bolsa y dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa de emoción.

-¡Roullyne!, ¡Ven aquí! – grito Cyndaria desde su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre hermanita?- preguntó llegando con bastante rapidez.

-¡Mi toga tiene una fisura!, ¡Arréglala ahora!.

-Pero… debo salir – respondió Roullyne con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

-¡Si no lo arreglas no podré ir hoy a mis clases de magia! ¿Acaso quieres eso? – tomó la toga se le lanzó en el rostro a su hermana - ve y arréglala, ¡Ahora!

Dicho esto corrió hacia el baño para poder asearse, por otro lado, Roullyne miró la parte rasgada de la costura, analizándola bien no tuvo duda alguna de que no le llevaría mucho tiempo arreglarla. Tomó su kit de costura y se concentró completamente en la toga, enlazó la aguja y comenzó a hacer rápidos movimientos atravesando la costura y dejando que el hilo de la aguja se entrelazara finamente con los tejidos de la toga, unió cuidadosamente ambas partes del rasgado hasta que pareció como si dicha fisura jamás hubiera existido. Una vez terminó, observo con un poco de orgullo lo que había acabado de hacer, pero su momento duró poco cuando su hermana le quitó con rapidez la toga de las manos.

-Si la tocas mucho la vas a ensuciar, ya déjalo así. -se retiró a su habitación para poder cambiarse.

Otro suspiro más abandono la boca de Roullyne, quien se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose hacia la salida, aunque era evidente que ya iba tarde para su primer día de trabajo como joyera, no tuvo energía de correr.

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente oscura y fría, como si se tratase de la presencia de la mismísima muerte, el silencio duró poco cuando gritos retumbaron con fuerza.

-¡No dejen que se acerque! – un sonido de carne siendo desgarrada se escuchó de repente- ¡AAAHHHHH!

La elfa que se encontraba en encerrada en la habitación se encogió de miedo abrazando sus piernas, a este punto no sabía si estaba temblando de lo aterrada que estaba o del miedo que recorría sus huesos, acto seguido, la puerta salió disparada hasta el otro lado de la habitación, en la oscuridad se podía divisar un par de ojos que brillaban con un azul frío, el rostro inexpresivo del caballero de la muerte le heló la sangre.

-Hora de morir

-¡No!, ¡Por favor, no me mates! - cuando la otra se acercó, la elfa abrió los ojos con bastante sorpresa al reconocerla - ¿Bellarya? – interrogó entre lágrimas - ¡De verdad eres tú! ¿Qué te hicieron? Tú fuiste una heroína, luchaste hasta tu último aliento como una forestal, tu eras….agh… - su abdomen fue atravesado por la espada rúnica de la caballero – Bellarya… Solaren… eres más… fuerte... que su voluntad… - terminó por vomitar sangre hasta que la espada fue removida de ella, cayendo en el suelo con los ojos apagados.

-Bellarya… Sola…ren – repitió la caballero con duda – Be… llarya – sacudió su cabeza esperando poder liberarse de esa duda, pero de repente un mar de recuerdos inundaron su mente - ¡Ahhhhhhh! – recordó cuando era niña y entrenan con su padre, cuando se presentó ante las forestales, cuando sostuvo en sus brazos a Roullyne, cuando nació su segunda hermana Cyndaria, recordó leerle cuentos de cuna a su pequeña hermana y por último, recordó cuando un necrófago le desgarro la piel del abdomen y la hizo caer - ¿¡PORQUE!? ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué me haces esto? – gritó su alma encadenada a su cuerpo, por fuera, se mantenía inmóvil e inexpresiva, para cuando volvió en sí misma, limpio la sangre de su espada y observó el cadáver de la elfa que acababa de matar – discúlpame Niella, pero gracias a ti ahora soy libre.

Salió de dicha habitación encontrándose con cadáveres del ejército de la cruzada escarlata "Acabó con la cruzada, y yo le ayude, maldito seas Arthas", observó caballeros de la muerte que se dirigían hacia lo que parecían las ruinas de Nuevo Avalon, "haré de cuenta que aún estoy bajo su influencia, hallaré luego una manera de escapar", se unió al grupo de caballeros y entró con ellos a la desierta ciudad.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**Primer fanfic ambientado en el universo de warcraft, este en especial es de alguno de mis OC con sus respectivas historias.**

**Psdt: Hylliana en especial es un personaje creado por una amiga, la cual amablemente me dejó incluirla en la historia como una de las protagonistas. Por cierto, ella es diseñadora y hace unos diseños geniales, por si la quieren apoyar la podrán encontrar en Instagram como "****Olivares. a. dg"**** sin espacios.**

**Gracias por leer, que tengan buen fin de semana.**


End file.
